IT IS TIME!
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: Somethings better meet an end. A small OS.


**_A/N_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ACTORS OWN THEMSELVES. I OWN THE WHOLE PLOT AND POV.

It's AN _**AU (alternate universe **_that is nothing is related to reality or is happening in reality or is reel world too) story so read it at your own risk.

* * *

**_IT's TIME…_**

Getting up from the couch where he was sitting a few minutes back, he headed towards his room. He had been watching TV, well his gaze was towards TV but his mind was wandering around many places, words, moments and mostly years of dedicated service to a show he had come to regard as an entirely new life as almost half of his life he had spent on the sets of that very show.

Even after an entire day dedicated to himself as a free holiday when his wife and daughters were out for their vacation too, he was feeling even more tired than ever.

He moved close to his study table inside his room where he mostly spent his days, whenever he got his free time while reading some scripts or writing. Though he was having a whole Study in his house but he just liked the idea of having a small book shelf and a study table in his room too.

He took out few papers from inside a file called CID and took a silent look towards them. Taking a sigh he finally sat on the chair with those papers lying neatly over table, open in front of his eyes.

**_He asked the little girl to duck a little as he planned to trick the goons surrounding them in their own cars. He was determined to protect the little soul and hence he was ready to take risks too. He changed the gear and accelerated the car to a speed which was matched by none behind or forward to him. Tricking the goons into each other he drove as fast as he could while trying to call his team for help but he just couldn't get time to take out his cell as he needed to use both his hands._**

**_A crashing sound touched his ears as his car collided with some barrier triangles kept in the way to stop the vehicles, he had already dialed to DAYA and the call got picked up while he had to stop the car._**

It was a difficult decision for him. Though some people may say that why was he being so emotional regarding just a show. It's no big deal for an actor to leave or enter a show, isn't it? It is but not when you have been associated with the show since the last 18 years of your life. 18 years of sweet memories, happy wishes, joyful rides and fun filled travels. When those 18 years of your life were marked by celebrations on the achievements of record breaking landmarks of a show you are considered a pillar of.

Yes a PILLAR. Such an honorable word he was associated with. But somewhere he was feeling the PILLAR losing its shine and hence it was TIME for replacement or renewal.

**_Intelligence, critical thinking and swift actions and decisions is what he is always regarded with. Opening the doors of the car with swiftness and immediately moving out of the car he called the little girl behind him who followed his orders as he was not only a cop but a brilliant human being too whose friendly nature, witty remarks and humble attitude always charmed the people whether young or old. _**

**_The girl crawled towards him while he asked her to leave as he would distract the goons. But the girl was not ready being scared. He didn't hesitate for a moment and picked her up in his arms while keeping his gun inside his jeans and standing up started running without fearing the bullets that those goons would shower upon him._**

_(Viewers sat glued to TV screens as a brilliant performer performed his ART of acting with such brilliance that the viewers could sense their heart beat raising as the man ran with the girl in his arms while goons aimed to kill both)_

**_A bullet came and entered inside his body piercing the skin and damaging his muscles brutally. His body jerked with pain and the girl was launched towards sky but what you would say of this man who forgetting his pain moved ahead and catching the girl in his strong arms moved to a side to hide._**

It was at this moment that he felt that pinching pain course through his spine as he picked up the pen from his table and began to read the papers as carefully as he could. Though his mind remained still unfocused as he still was not sure whether he was doing wrong or good.

_(Viewers stood up in high tension as their hearts too felt like it missed a beat. Some did got tears in their eyes while others were just busy to admire the brilliance of this man with wet eyes)_

**_Feeling pain but still being brave he handed the little doll his mobile with the advice to call DAYA uncle as he would save her now while he kept the goons back at bay. The girl was not ready but who could deny the convincing power of this man who had even convinced the GOD to give him back his BUDDY. The girl agreed and with tears fled the place. _**

**_The super COP began to analyze his play. He knew he had less bullets but the goons were 4. He could fight and die or fight and buy time. He chose the latter and began the thing in which he was again considered best…TRICK. He acted as if he had no bullets…_**

It took him only 10 minutes to read those papers. There was nothing to read but maybe he was just buying time to reconsider his decision. But what he had seen happening in past few months or days. He was adamant on his decision as somethings better meet an end at a good time rather ending when it was too late and it didn't matter anymore.

**_The goons were easily tricked. They came out of their hiding as he too moved forward with his hands straight down as his gun was hanging professionally from one of them. The goons smirked at him while he regarded them too considering his possibilities and taking time. And as he confirmed that they were least alert…he carried his gun up and shot one of them but…_**

**_The other goon shot him too. He stumbled but didn't back off…still fighting like a soldier on border. The last bullet of his touched another heart stopping it while another bullet pierced his chest too weakening him more from within. His bullets were over too…_**

_(Shocked and in pain. We sat there with teary eyes and heavy hearts as the man we had admired and loved got shot twice so painfully that it sent chills in our spines down. We were worried we would lose him as he meant so much to us, we knew it was a show but somehow he was not just a character any more. Even our families kept silent as though not attached with the show but the ACTING of the man shook them from within too, they were glued as he had bound them with his marvelous performance)_

As he began to sign the very first page he found that the pen was EMPTY. May be it was a signal from his fans but somehow he was aware that his fans needed what he did and hence he regarded it as just another coincidence.

He grabbed another pen and signed the first page moving to another and other reaching towards the end.

**_Bleeding badly and weak from his wounds he collapsed on the ground. The girl saw him collapse and came running to him to give him strength. But he just asked her to leave as he knew her life was in danger. The goons came and began to snatch her from him, but his grip on her was strong thought it became weak with time, he lost her hands and the goon began to take her away but he regarded his last chance and grabbed the leg of that goon while the other seeing his stubbornness began to kick him._**

It was the second last page when he stopped finally to take a breath. He turned the page.

**_The frustrated GOON shot him near his neck over shoulder. He lost grip being in pain and the goon took her away._**

He looked at that page for long but he had made up his mind. The pen touched the paper…

**_His neck turned around while his eyes contained so much pain. He saw his BUDDY at last…saving the little girl from further pain but he felt his last heartbeat now._**

He signed the end of his long journey of 17 years.

**_The expressive eyes closed down, now forever as it was indeed his time to leave._**

He whispered silently while staring at his sign... " IT's TIME…for me to take a leave..."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Do read and review and let me know your views on it._**

**_For those who are confused regarding what was happening, BOLD part donates the shoot out scene from ABHIJEET KA INTEQAAM episode. while SIMPLE BLACK lines donate ADITYA SIR POV. _**

**_At the end in ABHIJEET KA INTEQAAM i have shown abhijeet sir is dead._**

**_At the same moment ADI sir has signed papers to back off from CID._**

**_Again guys i am mentioning NO OFFENCE MEANT TO ANYONE EXCEPT FW._**

**_I will not say anything as it may become a huge matter as we here are dealing on a big platform._**

**_But i just want you to know FW, learn to respect HIM._**

**_I am sorry if anybody is hurt._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER. ACTORS OWN THEMSELVES. WHILE I JUST OWN THE WHOLE POV._**

**_Thank you guys._**

**_take care_**

**_BYE._**


End file.
